Selfish
Lyrics Hangul= 어느새 사회화가 된 것 같아 아무도 Blah Blah 한 것 같진 않은데 남들이 생각하는 나에 대해 신경 쓰느라고 상처만 남았네 똑같은 메뉴를 고르라는 압박에 고민해 이번엔 내가 결정할게 카드를 내미네 Yah Yah 복잡한 생각들은 No way 가끔 내 마음대로 사는 재미 I wanna be selfish 아직 많은 나의 Wish 세상의 기준을 맞추기엔 제 멋대로인 게 어울려 어울려 Sometime being selfish 오해 말아 나쁜 의미는 아냐 조금 더 솔직해질게 I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good 좁은 어항 속 Fish Fish Yeah 듣기 좋은 말만 뻐끔 뻐끔해 틀에 박힌 말 건너뛸게 마음에도 없는 칭찬은 거부해 (No more stress) 이? 집에 좀 가자 퇴근 시간에 살 좀 빼자는 말 좀 이? 그만해 날 위한 순간에 참견은 No thanks 쓸데없이 세우지 마 핏대 I wanna be selfish 아직 많은 나의 Wish 세상의 기준을 맞추기엔 제 멋대로인 게 어울려 어울려 Sometime being selfish 오해 말아 나쁜 의미는 아냐 조금 더 솔직해질게 I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good 이? 나를 찾겠어 순수한 희망뿐이던 네가 지워버린 My good day 아직도 난 늦지 않아 길고 나른한 오후 즐기고 싶어 Lazy day (Bring it on) I wanna be selfish 아직 많은 나의 Wish 세상의 기준을 맞추기엔 제 멋대로인 게 어울려 어울려 Sometime being selfish 오해 말아 나쁜 의미는 아냐 조금 더 솔직해질게 I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good I wanna be free Just wanna be free 날 위해 솔직해질게 오늘부터 |-| Romanization= Eoneusae sahoehwaga doen geot gata Amudo Blah Blah han geot gatjin aneunde Namdeuri saenggakaneun nae daehae Singyeong sseuneurago sangcheoman namanne Ttokgateun menyureul goreuraneun apbage gominhae Ibeonen naega gyeoljeonghalge kadeureul naemine Yah Yah Bokjapan saenggakdeureun No way Gakkeum nae maeumdaero saneun jaemi I wanna be selfish Ajik maneun naui Wish Sesangui gijuneul matchugien Je meotdaeroin ge eoullyeo eoullyeo Sometime being selfish Ohae mara nappeun uimineun anya Jogeum deo soljikaejilge I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good Jobeun eohang sok Fish Fish Yeah Deutgi joeun malman ppeokkeum ppeokkeumhae Teure bakin mal geonneottwilge Maeumedo eomneun chingchaneun geobuhae (No more stress) Ijen jibe jom gaja toegeun sigane Sal jom ppaejaneun mal jom ijen geumanhae Nal wihan sungane chamgyeoneun No thanks Sseuldeeopsi seuji ma pitdae I wanna be selfish Ajik maneun naui Wish Sesangui gijuneul matchugien Je meotdaeroin ge eoullyeo eoullyeo Sometime being selfish Ohae mara nappeun uimineun anya Jogeum deo soljikaejilge I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good Ijen nareul chatgesseo Sunsuhan huimangppunideon Nega jiwobeorin My good day Ajikdo nan neutji ana Gilgo nareunhan ohu Jeulgigo sipeo Lazy day (Bring it on) I wanna be selfish Ajik maneun naui Wish Sesangui gijuneul matchugien Je meotdaeroin ge eoullyeo eoullyeo Sometime being selfish Ohae mara nappeun uimineun anya Jogeum deo soljikaejilge I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good I wanna be free Just wanna be free Nal wihae soljikaejilge Oneulbuteo |-| English= It’s become a social norm Though no one seems to have said anything, blah blah Because I care about what others think about me Only scars remain I used to worry over the pressure to choose the same menu item But let me choose this time, I’m handing over my card, yah yah Complicated thoughts, no way Sometimes, it’s fun to do it my way I wanna be selfish I still have a lot of wishes I don’t wanna adjust to the standards of the world I’m better off doing it my way Sometime being selfish Don’t misunderstand, I don’t have bad intentions Let me be a little more honest I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good Inside a small aquarium, fish fish fish Only saying things that are nice to hear Let me jump over the words trapped in borders Let me reject the compliments that you don’t even mean (No more stress) Let me go home now, it’s time to leave work Stop telling me to lose weight Interfering for me? No thanks Don’t make your veins pop out for no reason I wanna be selfish I still have a lot of wishes I don’t wanna adjust to the standards of the world I’m better off doing it my way Sometime being selfish Don’t misunderstand, I don’t have bad intentions Let me be a little more honest I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good I’ll find myself now I used to only have innocent hopes But you erased all of my good days But it’s still not too late for me I wanna enjoy This long and lazy day (Bring it on) I wanna be selfish I still have a lot of wishes I don’t wanna adjust to the standards of the world I’m better off doing it my way Sometime being selfish Don’t misunderstand, I don’t have bad intentions Let me be a little more honest I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good I wanna be free Just wanna be free I’ll get more honest for myself Starting from today Videos Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Moonbyul Category:2018 Releases Category:Discography